


Neighborhood Threat

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [10]
Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Read at your own risk. Possible trigger for mention of rape. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 70 . Originally posted to Livejournal on March 11, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [](http://holmes100.livejournal.com/profile)[**holmes100**](http://holmes100.livejournal.com/): Lust. Most excellent and speedy beta by [](http://filthgoblin.livejournal.com/profile)[**filthgoblin**](http://filthgoblin.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

Sherlock has seen resentment and desperation on Lestrade’s face when asking for assistance, but but this time there’s something else: doubt.

“Not sure this one’s up really your alley, Holmes.”

“But there is a crime? One you apparently can’t solve without me.”

Sherlock knows he could be nicer, but sees no need.

“Five to date, and the profiler says there’ll be more.”

“And what leads you to think this case is beyond my skills?”

Lestrade shrugs.

“Maybe this is a criminal you can’t relate to.”

“Come now, Lestrade! I’ve helped you catch murderers, thieves, blackmailers, forgers….”

“But never a rapist.”


End file.
